Hidden
by Vivian Black and Lyn Snyder
Summary: When Cia and Hannah suddenly find them selves sucked into the Digital World, they find that they have more in common with the Digidestined than just their love of Tokyo. FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hannah switched the internet boxes on her computer so that she was looking at the latest version of the _HEX_ episodes. She wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten interested in _HEX_ in the first place - it had all of the sudden happened when Eustacia had played her taped marathon of the show.

cia says:

HEY!

The MSN messenger window popped up onto the screen and Hannah leaned close to her computer and typed back.

Hannah says:

HEY girl!

cia says:

wat's going on?

Hannah says:

oh just checking out the new episodes of _HEX_ - thanks to u i'm addicted :P

cia says:

ha ha - i knew u would like them

Hannah says:

awesomeishness - anyway - wat have u been up to?

cia says:

oh - i've been thinking about planning a trip to tokyo again...

cia says:

btw do u want to come?

Hannah says:

oaiednoaeifna

cia says:

hannah? you ok? where did u go??

Hannah looked at her computer screen as it began to grow black and wondered what was going on. She pressed the ctrl+alt+delete button combination, but nothing happened. All of the sudden, a bright light flashed and she couldn't see...

'_Where did Hannah go?'_ Cia asked herself as her computer screen began to act weird and black out. She tried rebooting, but nothing happened. All of the sudden the screen began to flash a bright light and Cia could feel herself being _pulled_ toward the computer screen. All she could do was close her eyes as she felt her body lifting and tugging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cia's eyes opened to nothing but brown and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. She rolled over and began to breathe in and out slowly, looking towards the blue ... _sky?_

When Hannah came-to, all she could feel was a heavy weight roll off of her; she opened her eyes to a green landscape. _This was not her study at home_. She sat up, trying to make her brain work but her eyes only saw green forest. She began to scream, realizing that she wasn't in any kind of dream; feeling like Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz_, she 'wasn't in Kansas anymore.'

Cia, seeing that Hannah was near-by began to scream too - realizing that she was no longer at home and that she shouldn't be in the _same place_ as Hannah. Her breath quickened, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

Cia knew that she had to get a hold of herself. She crawled over to Hannah and hugged her.

"Where are we?" Cia asked, when the ringing from the screaming was out of her ears.

"I have no idea - I was all of the sudden looking at my computer screen and then everything went weird." Hannah stood and looked around.

Cia just sat on the ground, looking up at her surroundings, and that's when she realized she had something in her hand.

She opened it slowly to reveal a cell-phone looking device.

"What is this?" Cia asked, almost recognizing it from somewhere. She turned the device over in her hands, examining it several times. Hannah peered down at her friend and began to open her hand realizing that she too had something in her grasp.

"I think it's a Digivice..." Hannah examined hers closely and Cia stood, looking around. Forrest, miles and miles of forest as far as the eye could see, with the slightest sound of a river near by.

"And if this is a digivice," Hannah cut through Cia's thoughts "then this must be the Digital world." A half smile appeared on her face. Both girls had only heard about the Digital World, but never presumed it to be _real._

"Wait - I always thought that the digital world was all made up and in that show..." Cia paused. "Are you sure that 'here' is the digital world?" Cia looked at Hannah once again.

"I'm not exactly sure." Hannah responded, looking around.

'_Is it really possible that __**this place**__ was the Digital World?' _Hannah thought as she looked at the same picture that Cia was seeing, miles and miles of green woods.

"What if this is just some plain in between the Digital World and Earth?" Hannah looked back at her best friend.

"Do we have to get into all of the logical stuff?" Cia said, placing a hand on her hip. She tapped her foot on the ground, looking at Hannah in annoyance. Hannah's concentration was elsewhere, trying to figure out _exactly where they were. _But her thoughts were intruded with the sound of snapping branches. Hannah rolled her eyes, wondering if all that tapping coming from Cia's foot had been so strong that she broke a branch.

"What, did all your tapping break a branch?" She said hotly, turning to look at Cia who's eyes had grown huge. Cia shook her head 'no.'

"Sh... Hannah, what is that?" Cia asked, and then they heard a voice.

"Hey, I think I heard the noise come from over here!" A masculine voice yelled, and it sent shivers and curiosity down both girls' spines.

Cia began to walk toward the area in which the sound came from. Hannah followed, cautious of her surroundings. Cia peered around a large bush to see two guys, one a blonde and the other a brunette.

"It's Matt and Tai." Hannah whispered, and Cia turned to look at her.

"Matt?" she asked, a dreamy look appearing in her eyes. Hannah nodded and peered at the two guys that were searching the underbrush. Cia brushed the thought away swiftly. "Wait, wait, you're telling me that those two guys are _Matt and Tai?!?!" _Cia exclaimed, almost a little too loud. Matt and Tai had begun to venture over in their direction.

"Yes," Hannah said, then proceeded to drool. "Tai..."

"Control yourself." Cia whispered, handing her a kerchief.

"I think I heard something." Matt said, looking in their direction, and they ducked low into the bush. They didn't know what would happen if they were found - maybe wake up, or worse - thought of as an enemy.

"Hi Hannah." A small voice said, making the two girls jump and scream at the same time.

They turned to see two fuzzy creatures in front of them.

"Hi Cia." The white fuzzy creature said. Then all of the sudden Cia felt a strong connection.

"OVER THERE!" Tai yelled, and both girls ran to their Digimon and picked them up. "Someone was screaming." He said as he ran through the brush and spotted the two frightened girls and their Digimon. Matt followed behind Tai and stopped short, his eye on Cia. Gabumon eyed the white Digimon in Cia's hands and took his attack stance.

"Hi." Tai said a little cautiously to Hannah, and Agumon took to the defense. Hannah put down her Digimon and stared at him.

"Hi." Hannah said sheepishly, and smiled. Tai relaxed a little, but he still wasn't sure the girls were enemies or not. Millions of thoughts ran through his head as he realized that there were two more people from the real world… _in the Digital World_.

Cia didn't move. She couldn't even bring herself to put down her Digimon. All she could do was look at Matt - as if she had seen him somewhere before - and not from the show that she once thought to be just make-believe.

"I'm Salamon." The white Digimon in her arms said cheerfully, breaking the awkward silence between the two teenagers. She looked down at it and smiled. She put Salamon on the ground and looked up to see Matt standing before her.

"Hi." She said, looking at Matt and putting out her hand. "Cia." She said as he took her hand and shook it. Matt wasn't paying any attention as to what Tai was doing. There was something about this blonde-haired, green-eyed girl that made his stomach twist into knots – it made him feel uncomfortable, but he didn't feel that she was a threat.

"Matt." He said shyly and then looked down at his own Digimon. Gabumon peered up at Matt, more relaxed than when they had first spotted Cia.

"Hannah." Hannah took Tai's hand and shook it, and then looked to her best friend to see that Cia was just looking at Matt - no words being exchanged. The handshake took Tai by surprise, looking at Matt, who was standing close to the other girl. Apparently, Matt nor Gabumon seemed threatened by the two newcomers.

"So, we _are_ in the Digital World." Hannah said, breaking the ice between Matt and Cia. Cia just nodded and looked at Hannah.

"Yeah," Tai paused, his sight focusing on Hannah. "How exactly did you get here?" A puzzled look crossed his face as Hannah shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Hannah looked down at the white Digimon.

"I'm Tokomon." It responded, and Hannah couldn't help but giggle.

"So you just _appeared?_" Tai asked, still focused on Hannah.

"Pretty much." She looked at Tai. He seemed to be contemplating something and then he spoke again.

"Well, there is no sense discussing it with ears near by. Follow us to safety." He motioned for the girls to follow, and he lead them out of the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Do you think we'll ever make it home again?" Cia asked, feeling more awkward every minute that passed with Matt near by. Hannah shrugged, and just looked down at Tokomon.

"We may never make it home..." Hannah trailed off, and looked back up at her best friend. "But hey, they made it home the first time." She smiled brightly, trying to convince Cia that all would be ok.

When it came to the Digimon, or the Digital World in general - it was Hannah who was wisest in that department. Cia was the other kind of wise - when it meant that her life was at stake - although Hannah was pretty good at that too. Not to say that Cia didn't know _anything_ about the Digital World, but she knew enough to know what was going on. And she also knew that they had gotten home the first time - so she knew that it was more than possible for them to return home as well. But, she wanted to return home as soon as possible - there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel almost _cautious _(well, awkward) when around Matt and she didn't like it.

She kept on questioning herself as to why she was getting this feeling. It wasn't as if she _knew him_, so why should she feel so awkward around him?

'_I'm in the Digital World, maybe that's why I feel so uneasy.' _She thought, looking down at Salomon.

The forest around them began to disappear as Tai led them into a _waterfall_. It was interesting to see how the water turned to a cave - a wonderful hiding spot for anyone looking for you. It was musty - and no one else was around, except a girl with _pink_ hair sitting next to plant-like Digimon. She got up slowly, her eyes on the two girls that had entered the secret hide out.

"Tai?" She asked, looking from the boy to Hannah and then to Cia.

"Mimi," Tai said, obviously to the pink haired girl. "This is Hannah," he motioned towards the brown hair, deep eyed girl with a Tokomon in her hand. Mimi just stared on, and nodded slowly. "and this is Cia." Then a confused look came over her face.

"Nice to meet you Hannah and Cia." Mimi said, pronouncing Cia's name with a harsh 'k' sound.

"Oh..." Cia looked at Mimi. "You can call me Eustacia, well Cia for short." At this comment on Cia's full name, Matt shot his gaze upon Cia.

"Cia?" She said, with the harsh 'k' sound again.

"Well, more like 'see –ah.' " Cia said, although she always _hated_ correcting people when they said her name wrong, which was often.

"Oh, well nice to meet you both." Mimi smiled, not taking any offense to the correction. Cia, feeling the awkward gaze from Matt, kneeled down and let Salamon out of her arms. Salamon began to walk around, happy to stretch her legs. She peered up at Cia with a concerned look in her light blue eyes.

Matt turned to look at Gabumon who was looking at his friend with curiosity. Matt didn't know why, but for some reason Cia just made him feel _cautious_ and awkward - like somewhere he had seen her before - that he had met her - or that ... he blew the last thought out of his mind completely. He didn't want to think about any type of 'future' events. He pushed the cautious thoughts out of his head, and tried to suppress the knots in his stomach by pulling out his harmonica. As he began to play Cia seemed to relax, and so did he.

Tai looked at the brunette, Hannah, and smiled to himself. She was sweet, and _shy_, but it seemed like she knew a lot. _'Geez - a brain'_ Tai thought to himself. He usually wasn't the type to go for a girl who was pretty smart - it bugged him to when the braniac girls would ramble on about some equation they were trying to work out in their head. But, there was something else about Hannah - and he couldn't quite put his finger on it - but something drew him to her...

Cia looked around the dark cave as her eyes began to adjust to the lighting. It had some stones set up around a ring of wood and there were _drawings_ of Digimon on the walls. It reminded her of the time that her family took a road trip to Arizona and she saw the Indian drawings on the cave walls.

There was _glow _to the walls, from the moisture of the falls, and it made it all look _magical._

"Reminds me of the stars." Matt's voice said, as the music ceased, interrupting her thoughts. That's when she noticed how close he was standing to her.

Matt, feeling the knots in his gut again, ignored it all. He figured that he should be polite towards her because she probably felt the same way he had when he had come to the Digital World for the first time. Scared, unsure, and almost _alone,_ although she was with her friend.

"Yeah, it does." Cia said, responding to Matt's remark. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile secretly to himself. She smiled slightly and the feeling in her stomach seemed to dwindle a little.

"It reminds me of Arizona." Cia said, looking at Matt from her peripheral vision again. He turned to look at her, and she felt a little awkward again.

"Arizona?" He asked, then a little glow began to fill his eyes. "What is the US like?"

"Beautiful, well except for the area where I live." It had the effect that she wanted, and she didn't know if she liked his attentions on her or not.

"Where are you from, not Arizona then...?"

"Indiana." Cia frowned. "If you know what a landscape of just farmland as far as the eye can see looks like, then you know Indiana's landscape." Cia laughed a little to herself, and heard Hannah laugh from somewhere in the cave too.

"She's not joking Matt." Hannah said, coming over and trying to figure out what they were so fascinated with.

"Looks like the caves in AZ." Hannah said, recalling the pictures that Cia had shown her of the west.

"Yup..." Cia said, and her gaze shifted from her friend to Matt, who was looking at her. Tai came over and looked at the wall art.

"Neat, isn't it?" He asked, looking at Hannah to see the reaction she would have.

"Yeah." Hannah plopped herself down on the floor and Tokomon climbed into her lap. She rubbed the top of Tokomon's head and could only think of a way to explain _how_ Cia and her had gotten into the Digital World in the first place. The only way she would be able to actually come up with something was if Izzy was around to help her - he knew more about _everything_ in the Digital World than she could ever possibly _imagine._

"So," Tai said, sitting next to Hannah, Agumon accompanying him. "you just appeared?" He asked, referring to their conversation from earlier, introducing the subject a little awkwardly.

"It was weird." Hannah said, noticing Cia sit down - she was all a part of the equation too. Matt just stood, looking down at them all.

"We were just talking on MSN." Cia put in, trying to help Tai understand all that had happened.

"When Cia mentioned returning to Tokyo, everything went weird." Hannah said, and noticed Matt shoot his gaze over to Cia.

"You've been to Tokyo?" Matt spat out - interrupting the 'how they got to the digital world' talk. Cia looked up at Matt.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago though. My father was there on a business trip and Hannah had been with me." All of the sudden all eyes were on Cia.

"Go on." Mimi said, coming out of her little shell, becoming more interested in the conversation taking place.

"Don't you remember that night of the storm Hannah?" Cia asked her friend.

"Yeah, it was awful and gave me night mares."

"No joke - it had happened to both of us."

"Nightmares?" Tai asked, getting the gist of Mimi's direction.

"Yeah, we had both woken up screaming in our hotel room because we had seen this gigantic dinosaur and a humungous parrot fighting and they tore up all of downtown Tokyo - where we had just been that day and fell in love with. My dad came rushing in, wondering why we were so scared and when we explained, we all realized that there was an awful storm outside and had probably caused the nightmares." Cia looked at the Digidestined gathered around her, and turned to look at Hannah.

- -And Cia was the first one to realize why they all had the same look on their face.

"You guys saw it too..." Cia trailed off - and then it dawned on Hannah where she had seen the monster's before. _When Izzy was figuring out how they were all tied to one another…_

"Holy CRAP!" Hannah yelled - realizing that she and Cia were a part of the people surrounding them - the _Digidestined._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You're apart of the Digidestined!" Tai exclaimed. "But it makes me wonder why we never knew that until now. We were about eleven, six years ago, that we entered the Digital World for the first time, and when we returned there was only said to be eight of us..." He trailed off, realizing that now there were more than just eight, there was Cody, Yolei and Davis, plus- Hannah and Cia...

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing - Cia had been to Tokyo! And she was apart of the digidestined - but why did being around bring on all those feelings? He was quite sure of the last thing. But he was curious about why she would want to return to Tokyo - even had been there when she was quite little (five or six at the oldest). So how could she been so sure of wanting to return?

Hannah looked at all the people surrounding her and knew that she had to get to the bottom of _why Cia and her where all of the sudden brought into the Digital World _**now**. It was only the five of them sitting in that small cave near the falls - and she wasn't sure how many more of the original eight were in the Digital World.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Tai asked Mimi, almost as if he had read her thoughts.

"They got some sort of distress call from a digimon and went to check it out. It said it was urgent and that he needed help so I volunteered to stay behind until you guys got back."

"How long have they been gone?" Matt asked, looking toward the cave opening at the water and beyond.

"Well, it was a little after you guys left this morning." Mimi said, and it made Hannah realize that it was way past noon outside.

"How long have we been here?" She asked, and looked at the people surrounding her.

"Well, we went out at mid-morning." Tai paused, getting up and walking to the opening of the cave. "That's when we heard that explosion near where we found you." He turned around to look at Hannah. "That was nearly five hours ago." A concerned look crossed his face and they all knew that something was wrong.

"We've got to go look for them." Matt stood, feeling an obligation to himself to go and find his little brother T.K.

"We'll go with you." Cia stood and Matt's gaze shifted to her once again.

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Hannah said, standing and looking at the rest of the faces. Tai nodded and looked at Mimi.

"Where was it that they headed?"

"Over near the mountains." Mimi said, and they all began to run out of the cave into the disappearing sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to set fast as they all ran through the forest looking for the rest of the gang that headed out. Hannah and Cia still had no idea who all was in the digital world. Most likely the people that they were with, Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolei and Cody. All they could do was run in the direction that Mimi had told them and hope that it was were they could find their friends.

It was dark within a couple of hours and they had no luck in finding _anyone_. But they couldn't return to the cave because there was no light to see by. And as they searched for a cave or just some place safe to rest - it began to rain and they had to hurry to find shelter underneath the canopy of the trees.

Cia leaned up against the trunk of the tree they were all standing under and looked at Salamon who had been such a trooper in helping look for the missing. Tokomon jumped into Hannah's lap as she sat down next to Cia and they both leaned up against each other as their eyes began to droop.

"Go ahead and sleep." Tai said to the girls "Matt and I will watch for anything." All of the girls smiled and soon they felt a flame of warmth and knew that one of them had been kind enough to light it to warm them up. Cia and Hannah began to fall deeper and deeper into their sleep.

_**The storm was raging all around them and they could do nothing but scream. They were five again and in Tokyo - looking at the two digimon below fighting. They were tearing up all of downtown Tokyo. **_

_**Cia looked up, towards a higher story on another building and could see a blond haired boy peering down below. He spotted her and his eyes filled with wonder before he was rudely taken back to reality when the highway was split in two. **_

_**Hannah couldn't take her eyes off of the site below - and she knew what was going on. Her mind in the current saw only the past and she couldn't help but cry. **_

_**Cia found herself levitating off of the balcony of their hotel room and towards the fighting. When she landed she was 18 and she couldn't help but notice that she was going to get trampled by the digimon **__**right in front of her.**_

Cia woke up screaming loudly and then realized it was all a dream. She looked around to see that Hannah was curled up in a tight ball and that Mimi was close to the fire. She rubbed her eyes and realized they were wet with tears. _Why had she been crying?_

She looked at the fire and could only see the dancing flame. She was tired and knew that she should try and get some sleep but the memory of that night was too near.

She got up and walked out into the small clearing where she could see the stars glistening. She just looked at their beauty - wondering if she'd ever be able to see the stars from her own window again.

"Cia, are you ok?" Matt asked as he rushed over to her. She looked at him and felt her cheeks turn red.

"Sorry." She whispered, realizing that he had heard her screaming. "Just a nightmare." She whispered again but couldn't take her eyes off of his face. His expression was one that she had not seen before - it was one of _concern and urgency_. Like he _had_ to get there and see if she was all right.

'_No, that can't be.' _she thought '_He had no idea that it was me screaming - he just knew someone was and wanted to make sure we were all ok.' _

His look melted away once that he saw the she was ok. He didn't know how - but he had _known_ that it was her screaming in the middle of the night and not one of the others - and he had almost felt _pulled _to her to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok Cia?" Matt asked one last time.

"Huh?" she asked, not paying attention to what he had said. She had been looking at his face - she was becoming _accustomed _to it.

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine." She said, rubbing the back of her neck to relieve some of the tension. Matt turned to walk away, but then spun to look at her again.

"Do you want to help watch with me?" He asked shyly. She looked over at Salamon - to see that she was looking at Cia curiously - but had not moved from her spot. She stood up slowly and walked over to Cia.

"Sure." Cia said, looking back at Matt and slightly smiled. He turned to walk away, and Cia hurried up to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hannah woke up - tears falling down her face. It had all been so real dreaming about that night in Tokyo. She sat up and looked around spotting Tokomon sleeping next to her. Tai was walking toward the fire with some wood in his hand and stooped down to lay it on to rekindle the flames. He spotted Hannah awake and saw that her face was wet. He put down the wood and walked up to her slowly.

"Hannah - are you ok?" Tai asked, kneeling down to look at her. Agumon sat down next to him and Tokomon woke up.

"I don't know." She looked up into his eyes, trying to get her bearings.

_'Where am I?'_ She thought, and then shook her head slowly realizing she was in the Digital world. She tried standing but felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck.

"Ow!" she said a little too loudly as Mimi stirred in her sleep. Tai helped her to her feet and she wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She put her hand on her neck and rubbed it slowly.

Agumon looked up at his friend and wondered why he was so drawn to Hannah. He had never seen Tai act so different around a girl before. Especially one of the digidestined.

"Here, let me help you." Tai grabbed Hannah's hand and helped her walk around. She was still a little woozy from her dream.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, and she looked at him.

"Yeah." Hannah said, letting go of his hand and sitting down by the fire. She rubbed the back of her neck slowly - wonder why all of the sudden she had pains.

Tai looked around; making sure that no one was near by ready to pounce. Agumon got up from his spot and began to look around, sensing something. Hannah looked at Tokomon, realizing that he had become alert and was on his feet – also looking around.

"What's going on?" Hannah whispered to Tai, who was on his feet - ready for what ever it was that was out there. She jumped to her feet and looked around – and then her eyes caught a glow coming from _Mimi_ and Palmon.

"Tai!" Hannah pointed to Mimi, who began to disappear. All of the sudden, Mimi disappeared completely and there was nothing but Tai, Hannah, Tokomon, and Agumon.

"We've got to find Matt and Cia." Tai said, grabbing Hannah's hand and helping her to her feet. They both look at their digimon before running in the direction that Matt had gone in earlier that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cia." Matt yelled when they reached the camp fire. No one was around and it sent shivers down Cia's spine.

"Matt, where did they go?" He looked at her, but didn't want to say what they both thought. _Taken - probably to the place that the rest of the digidestined were._

"Hannah??" she asked, looking around and screaming. "Hannah - I swear – if you're playing a joke **it's not funny!**" She looked around as her voice echoed throughout the forest. She collapsed to the ground - more scared than ever. She felt so alone - the only person that she really _knew_ was _gone_. Tears fell down her face, and she couldn't stop them from falling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Matt and he sat down next her.

"Cia, it's ok." He paused, wiping a tear off of her cheek. "You're in a place you've never been in before, and the only person that you _know_ isn't around." He trailed off, wincing when he mentioned Cia only knowing _one person_. She looked at the remaining embers of the fire, and then back at Matt. He looked into her green eyes, and almost felt like wrapping his arms around her and just comforting her, but something told him that he shouldn't.

He resisted the urge with all of his might, and just looked up toward the sky at the stars. For a moment it seemed to make him forget all about the Digital World, his brother and other friends _missing_, and the fact that he was sitting next to a girl that gave him the _weirdest_ feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You almost forget that you're here when you look at them." Cia's voice broke through the silence, and Matt looked down at her. He nodded slowly – ignoring the feeling his stomach was making when he had heard her speak.

But, the feeling was changing from one of _weirdness_ to one of ... something he couldn't quite tell. Nothing he had _ever_ experienced before not even when he had dated Sora. It was something _totally_ and _completely_ different.

"Tell me something," Cia paused as she tried to determine the look on Matt's face. "What was it like, the first time that you were here?" She continued her question, averting her eyes so that she wouldn't catch his beautiful blues.

"At first I thought I'd been dreaming," He paused, looking at Cia who was looking at the stars. "like I was going to wake up in my bed at camp and be safe and sound." He continued.

"But when I realized that we didn't know _how_ we had gotten here, or how we were going to get back, I was _scared_."

"But you always portrayed such a bad ass attitude." Cia blurted, as she looked at him. He looked at her directly, and their eyes connected. Cia felt a surge inside of her, and she couldn't help but lean closer to him as her body began to shiver. Matt began to realize that it was growing cold and he needed to get Cia warm before she went into hysterics. He saw a pile of wood and got up to pile it on top of the dying embers.

"Are you still scared?" Cia asked as he threw a log onto the fire. He looked at her, and couldn't help but frown. He seemed to grumble a little, and then he began to speak.

"I mostly worry about T.K. now - and that's what scares me..." He trailed off and Cia scooted closer to the growing flames.

"I'll be going to college in the fall, and T.K. will be left to deal with this _place_ on his own without me there to make sure he's ok." he paused to study Cia. "It seems like every time that I'm not around him, something goes wrong and he's in danger."

"Matt, you'll always feel like you have to look out for you little brother, no matter how old he gets. It's what goes with being the 'older brother'." Cia smiled at him, knowing that he felt guilty for his brother's all of the sudden disappearance. Matt sat down next to Cia and looked back up at the stars.

"We should get some sleep." He said, looking back at her, and almost wished it was morning so that they could get looking for T.K. Cia's smile faded from her face. She nodded slowly and moved herself close enough to the fire so that it would keep her warm throughout the night. She closed her eyes slowly, trying not to think of all of things that were going on around her. About finding Hannah and a way home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was up before the sun, with Gabumon at his side, rummaging through the brush for some sort of berries for breakfast. Even though he was too worried about T.K. to eat, he thought that Cia might be hungry.

He had hardly slept at all that night - his mind was racing with all sorts of what if's - and when he did sleep he could only see one person and he didn't want to think about her at a time when he was supposed to be looking for his brother.

He thought that maybe _after_ he found out where everyone had gone, that he might get to thinking about her. He brushed the thought from his mind immediately - his conscience was always putting up some sort of flag whenever she spoke to him, even though he had spent the past day getting to know her some.

Cia woke up when the sun began to peek over the tree tops and waken everything else up for a new day. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. When she looked around, no one was insight except for Salamon who was still asleep.

"Matt?" She asked quietly, hoping that he was somewhere close, but no reply came.

"Matt?!" She asked a little more loudly, trying not to panic. She jumped when she heard the bushes around her move and Salamon became alert.

"Matt?" She asked lowly, hoping that she would hear his voice and all would be ok. But what emerged was not Matt, but a wolf looking digimon with venomous eyes aimed at her throat. She screamed as it sprang towards her.

"Salamon evolve to... Gatomon!" She heard a voice say and felt her digivice (that she had placed in her pocket) vibrate.

"Gabumon evolve to ... Garurumon!" Another voice said and she felt someone's hands grab her and pull her out from underneath the attacking digimon.

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and held tight to her as he pulled her away from the digimon. She felt her body growing faint and Matt tripped and fell to the ground.

"Cia????" He asked urgently, looking into her eyes and pulling the hair out of her face. "Cia?!!?" He asked again. She screamed out in pain when Matt touched her arm and looked down to see a gash as long as her palm gushing out blood. Matt looked at his hand and saw blood.

"Cia?!?!" He yelled as her eyes began to close. He shook her slightly –_she couldn't black out_. She opened them slowly and found that her head was resting on his chest, his hand on her wound trying to stop the bleeding. She heard a ripping noise and realized that he was tearing off some of his shirt and wrapping it around her arm tight. When the make-shift bandage was in place, Matt pulled Cia off of his chest and looked into her eyes.

"Cia, look at me." He commanded, and her eyes fluttered to his. The feeling her stomach, she noticed, wasn't there this time - and neither was the feeling in his stomach. All she could do was breathe in and out slowly and just look at the concern in his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off her face for a long time. He didn't want to - he was too concerned to look away and make sure that Garurumon and Gatomon were ok.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up right to try and keep her from blacking out.

She reached up her hand, wondering if what she saw falling down his face was just her imagination. When she focused in on her finger - it was wet. She looked back at Matt and _knew_ that he was _**crying**_...

Matt didn't care if he was crying - for some strange reason... All he cared about at that moment was to make sure that Cia was ok. But it seemed that she was growing less lucid every second and the bandage was getting soaked fast.

"We have to get you back to the real world _fast_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hannah woke up with more that just a pain in the back of her neck. It felt like there was a weight on her chest again, but this time it was Tai. It didn't take long for him to roll off of her when he realized that he was on top of her.

Tokomon and Agumon were on the ground a few feet away. This was one of those times Hannah wished she had some way of knowing where she even was.

"Hannah, are you all right?" Tai asked as he got up and dusted himself off. He then helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bruised rib maybe" she said laughing.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault Cia fell on me first."

The two of them looked around trying to see if there was anything that looked familiar. Of course, this whole concept had kinda been wasted on Hannah since this was the first time she had _actually_ been to the Digital World. Hannah could tell that Tai was doing some serious thinking or at least as much as his brain could handle.

'_I wish I had my laptop with me'_ Hannah thought to herself as she pictured it sitting on her desk at home.

Tai started walking away and Hannah decided to follow. She didn't really know what to say to him.

"So, what's home like for you?" Tai asked.

"It's a great place, I don't get out much. I spend more time talking to friends online."

"Sounds like you're as bad as Izzy."

"Yeah well Izzy and I are tight, not like boyfriend girlfriend tight, but like brother and sister tight."

"Yeah Izzy's a great guy, just a little too obsessed with his computer."

"I agree with that statement." Hannah smiled and caught up to Tai so she was walking right beside him. Tokomon and Agumon weren't far behind until they heard a noise and then the two of them were right next to the two digidestined. The device in Hannah's hand started to shine brightly.

"What's going on here, Tai?" Hannah said as the digivice glowed even more.

"Looks like there's trouble brewing and I think Tokomon here wants to digivolve."

"Yeah come on Hannah, I don't want to be stuck like this forever."

"Tai how exactly do I do this?"

"You just hold out your digivice toward Tokomon and then let him do the rest."

"Sounds simple enough, here you go Tokomon." She held out her digivice towards her digimon and a bright light engulfed it. The next thing she knew a brown creature with longer ears was standing in the same spot that Tokomon had been standing in only a few minutes earlier.

"Wow you look amazing Tokomon or is it something else now?" Hannah asked as she looked at the new creature with amazement.

"The name's Patamon now." Patamon flew up into the air and came into Hannah's arms.

"You know I thought you wouldn't be as cute when you grew up but I was wrong you're even cuter now." Hannah could help but smile till she heard the sound again this time it was a little closer.

"Ok Agumon you know what you have to do."

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon."

"Whoa he's one of the digimon I saw in Tokyo several years ago, except he was _a_ _lot_ bigger."

"Yeah I was standing right by Greymon's side when he fought there too."

"That's awesome."

A big lion looking digimon jumped down out of the trees behind them and took out his sword slashing Hannah's back. She fell forward and Tai caught her before she hit the ground.

"Greymon, Patamon you're gonna have to defeat Leomon without us I have to get her to safety." Both digimon nodded as Tai carefully picked Hannah off the ground. Patamon did its boom bubble attack and Greymon used his nova blast.

"Hannah you have to stay awake please." He headed for what he hoped was the camp and if he was lucky he would find Matt and Cia or anyone else for that matter.

"Tai?" Hannah said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm right here Hannah."

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Leomon cut your back pretty good and I'm trying to find anyone to help us get back to the human world before you bleed to death." Hannah barely caught the last words as she lay her head on his chest and everything around her seemed to be _buzzing_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patamon and Greymon were having a hard time fighting Leomon. Leomon's fist of the beast king was the only thing keeping them at bay. Patamon had the biggest disadvantage since he was only a rookie when the other two were champions.

"Patamon this would be a lot easier if you would digivolve into Angemon." Greymon said before releasing another nova blast.

"Yeah well the only way I can do that is if Hannah's here and she's not, so I'm stuck like this." Patamon said before firing off another couple boom bubbles.

"I'm sorry my partner is gone too so I really shouldn't have said that." Greymon ran at Leomon with his horn down. He hoped he could catch Leomon with it and toss him into the air. Leomon dodged it and then took off knowing that he had done enough here.

Greymon and Patamon thought about chasing after him, then they realized that their partners were out in the woods and one of them was hurt. Greymon changed back to Agumon and ran on the ground while Patamon was above the trees looking for any sign of the Tai and Hannah.

Within a few moments the two digimon had caught up with the two humans and Tai was looking a little tired. Hannah had her eyes closed again. Agumon changed back into Greymon sensing that more danger was coming.

"Here Tai let me carry her." Greymon said as he held out his arms. Tai tried to hand her over to the digimon carefully but she still awoke.

"No, Tai don't let me go," was all she said.

"Ok I won't sorry Greymon."

"Then let's stop and rest." Patamon suggested.

"We can't do that. If I don't get her back to the human world soon she might die and I know none of us want that."

"Nope definitely not." Patamon said. Tai kept looking around hoping for a glimpse of one of the others. He thought he smelled a fire up ahead and he walked as fast as his legs would take him toward it.


End file.
